Capture of Dottie Underwood
The Capture of Dottie Underwood was a mission executed by Peggy Carter and Jack Thompson in an attempt to arrest Dottie Underwood for her participation in Johann Fennhoff's Campaign against Howard Stark. Background To be added Capture attacks the bank]] Taking part in a bank robbery, Dottie Underwood sought to acquire the bank account of a powerful figurehead. With a team of men at her command, Underwood took the workers and customers of the bank hostage while aiming her gun at the cashier and demanding a withdrawal. Underwood ordered the bank teller to open the bank's safe for her and unlock a specific safety deposit box. The bank teller attempted to turn the safe's handle the wrong way in an attempt to activate the bank's alarm, but Underwood pushed her gun onto his spine and warned him to open it the correct way. However, once the door was opened Peggy Carter was revealed to have been hiding inside, armed with a shotgun. Carter demanded that Underwood surrender while the bank teller also revealed his own gun. fights against Peggy Carter]] Once Carter revealed herself, Jack Thompson signaled for SSR agents pull out their gun and to surround Underwood's men at gunpoint; Thompson loved leading the other agents and constantly grabbed his hat and talked boastfully as he arrested Underwood's men, knocking one man to the ground. Carter demanded that Underwood put down her gun; however, as she did she kicked the bank teller's gun away and engaged Carter in a brutal fight. Underwood continued to mock Carter as she attempted to kill her until she was eventually knocked out when Carter struck her over the head with a bag of money. Underwood was then finally apprehended and taken into the custody.Agent Carter: 2.01: The Lady in the Lake Aftermath Dottie Underwood was taken to the New York Bell Company where she was interrogated by Peggy Carter, who demanded to know the names of her handlers in Russia and her current mission. While Underwood mocked Carter's efforts, Carter reminded her that she was not afraid of her and therefore Underwood could not win. Carter then revealed the one item in the safety deposit box, a pin, and demanded to know what it was, but Underwood would only say that it was a lot more valuable than money. takes Dottie Underwood away]] However, Jack Thompson pulled Carter away and send her to Los Angeles to help Daniel Sousa. Thompson replaced her and continued interrogation. When Thompson uncuffed Underwood, she threw over the table and pinned him to the ground, mocking his efforts until she was pulled away by other agents. Later, Thompson asked her from whom she had stolen the pin and why. Underwood refused to answer and instead demanded a deal which Thompson refused to give her, although she agreed to swap the electric chair for prison. They were suddenly interrupted when the FBI burst into the room and broke off Underwood's handcuffs. Vernon Masters explained that the FBI was taking over her case and took her away. References Category:Events